


Important Dates

by The Aberrant (the_aberrant)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aberrant/pseuds/The%20Aberrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow is an important day, but not for the reasons that Kyoko had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of KHR-fest.

Tsu-kun's calendar hasn't moved an inch on his desk. It had been Kyoko's idea to keep it, all in the name of helping him be less forgetful. She lifts the little desk calendar, smiling quietly at the little photograph of the two of them tucked away in the corner.

Today is April 24th, and there is a large, red circle marking the date of March 4th. It's messy and haphazard, as if Tsuna had been careful to circle the square as quickly as possible. Kyoko smiles to herself at the sight of a scribble at the center of the circle. It looks a little like a heart.

**"Oh?"**

She blinks as something warm runs down her cheek (a tear?) and hastily wipes it away with the back of her hand.

Tomorrow is April 25th.

Tomorrow, she was supposed to wear a white gown with a white veil. Tomorrow, she was supposed to be the one with the bouquet of flowers clutched in her hands.

Tomorrow, she will wear a black dress with a black veil. Tomorrow, it will be Vongola Decimo lying in an open coffin with his hands folded over his chest.


End file.
